A Devil in Westwood
by SacredMorningStar
Summary: When Crowley finds out that Reader-chan has a very special ability what will he do? How will he react and how will the brothers deal with the consequences? A Crowley x Reader series.
1. The Day You Met Him

**Crowley x Reader**

 **The Day You Met HIM**

The first day you met that strange man, in that well tailored suit, you had thought it all just some dream or some strange fantasy you'd made up in your mind. You had been abducted by two strange cultists looking to preform a summoning spell. They had taken you wanting to use you in their bizarre ritual. You had been terrified for your life, not knowing what these freaks were going to do to you or why they had wanted you and when they chained you up in their basement with a strange symbol on the floor you had felt the fear only get worse.

It was lucky that two men had been searching for disappearing girls, that they had been looking into the disappearances and the strange supernatural occurrences in the neighbouring town, otherwise you would never have gotten out of there. The two guys, you later found out were called Sam and Dean Winchester, had basically saved your life and in so you had been brought into the strange world of the hunter. The rituals had brought a demon, had bound them to capturing you and taking you to complete the ritual. When the demons began to come after you, Sam and Dean had left you thinking you were now safe as the ritual wasn't complete.

The demons broke into your apartment and bound you up as you cried out for Sam and Deans help. You fought and struggled but you were quickly whisked away to some abandoned factory. They had tossed you down I some room locking you there quite happy to leave you there for the night as they discussed what to do with you. The ropes around your wrists ad ankles were tight and began to rub deep, red marks into where they met flesh. You had been wearing only denim shorts and a t-shirt when you had been taken for the second time that day but the evening air was cold and caused goose bumps on your skin.

You could hear the demons shouting and arguing outside the door only to hear it all suddenly stop when a very deep, angry, British voice broke through the argument. **"I gave you low lifes one stinking job and you couldn't do one simple job of keeping track of those Winchesters. Just WHAT had you three so busy that you couldn't focus on MY job!"**

Everything seemed to go quiet before there were hushed whispers and the door suddenly burst open revealing a handsome man in a well tailored suit. He stood in the doorway before turning and tutting at the three demons that stood on the other side of the door. You were terrified of what was going on, what was going to happen, and what didn't help was seeing the large demon hound that was stood beside the man in a suit.

You couldn't help staring at the large, terrifying dog that was snarling and even scratched at the floor. When the man in the suit turned he had noticed where you were staring making a small smile form on his face. He looked between his hellhound and you before clicking his fingers making the other demons vanish.

" **Well well darling, I never would have thought you could see my little puppy."** He pet the hound on its head before leaning in the doorway; glass of whiskey appearing in his hand. **"Very unusual for a human to see such a thing. You're an interesting one, love."** He walked forwards a little and clicked his fingers making the ropes disappear from around your legs and body.

You were too scared to move, too scared to talk or even try and get out of the way as he moved closer and crouched down to get a better look at you. He could tell you were human just by looking at you but why you were able to see his hound without glasses intrigued him. He was glad now that his demons had taken you, had tied you up and brought you here or he never would have found a new little toy to entertain himself with. When he went to touch your cheek you pulled back tensing. Suddenly there was a loud screech of rusted metal and you could hear Sam and Dean calling out for you.

" **Well, love, it seems I must be off. I'm going to keep my eye on you."** He smirked and took a final sip from his glass before Dean and Sam arrived catching him just before he left. **"Moose, Squirrel, take care of this little one. She is quite the little treasure."**

In a flash he was gone before the boys could even get close making both boys look confused before taking care of you making sure you were safe. Crowley had an interest in you now, he had a fascination with you, and now it was dangerous for you to be left alone for him to come and take you. The intrigue from Crowley basically now thrust you into the world of the Hunter, making the boys worry about you, making them both teach and train you to at least defend yourself.

So began your life with Sammy and Dean Winchester, hunting down demons to find a way to stop Crowley from getting close or at least defending yourself.


	2. To Catch a Demon's Eye

**Crowley x Reader**

 **To Catch a Demon's Eye**

It had been about two months since you had been abducted by demons and discovered by their king. In that short time both Sam and Dean tried to research why you could see hellhounds when no one else could like you. They wanted to know what made you different and even went through the whole Holy Water and salt shabang to see if you were part demon some how.

They hadn't found anything to prove you were anything more than just an ordinary human with an extraordinary ability. Knowing that Crowley had openly got an interest with you they offered you to stay with them. Seeing no choice, with no way to fight and protect yourself, you ended up taking their offer and even asking them to teach you how to protect yourself. Learning how to fight was just a single step but it was the first step that brought you into the world of the Hunter.

You had learned just some basic moves and even managed to prove to Sam and Dean that you could hold your own by fighting against a vampire that had gotten into their home. The Bunker had become your home as well and you became an additional member to the team, researching into the monsters they hunted, drinking beers with them, just enjoying your time with the pair; even if that meant breaking a few laws by impersonating an FBI agent or Police Officer.

It was one of these days where you had been left at the Bunker, flicking through page after page, book after book, trying to find what creature the boys had found and what weakness the creature had. You had absorbed yourself into your task and hadn't even noticed when someone else had appeared in the room. You didn't even register the smell of sulphur and expensive cologne that took over the room.

" **Well kitten, isn't someone welcoming a life better than I expected."** That gravely voice brought your out of your thoughts and you jumped back seeing the demon before you. **"Who would've guessed you'd just jump right in? You surprise me more and more love, so wiling to help Moose and Squirrel without even knowing what was out there."**

He laughed softly as he stepped forward towards you only to freeze and look up. There was a strange carving in the wall that the boys had called a Devil's Trap and when the King of Hell noticed it he tutted softly and clicked his fingers making the wall crack and break the trap. He stepped forwards shaking his head and began sipping at the glass of whiskey he had brought with him.

" **Keep back, don't get any closer!"** You had taken a step back for every step he had taken towards you only to feel a bookshelf in your back stopping your from moving any further..

" **Or what kitten, you'll bore me to death. Look I am not here to harm you, I am simply here to make sure those fools are taking good care of you. You fascinate me, especially with that little ability of yours, it's rare to have a human catch my eye like you."**

There was a slight purr in his voice as he spoke and he sat down on the table watching you carefully. There was a strange look in his eyes as they slowly scanned over your body taking in every dip and curve.

" **What do you want with me?! What...what are you going to do to me?"** Like any sane human you were scared for your life. This was a demon in front of you and you knew they could be dangerous, you knew they loved to toy with souls and it scared you.

His hand reached out and took yours gently making you tense as if you were a rabbit in the sight of a wolf. He ran his thumb gently across you hand and met you eyes with his own trying to calm you down.

" **I have interest in you, not your soul, although I am sure that your soul is plenty beautiful."** The small smirk on his face seemed to strangely calm you along with the repetitive rub against your hand. **"I want to know you, I want to learn about the strange girl with the very unusual sight. An ability like yours is very rare, very powerful, and I would love you have you batting for my team."**

Slowly he raised your hand to his lips and kissing your knuckles keeping his eyes firmly on you. They flashed red for a moment as he took in your scent and within a blink had gone back to their original, human, colour. His eyes seemed to mesmerise you for a moment before your phone screeched at you in your pocket. In that one moment of distraction, reaching to get your phone out of your pocket, Crowley vanished but his glass of whiskey remained with a note.

 _'To a special little kitten,_

 _I rarely share my drinks but I think you may need it_

 _I meant everything I said and don't let the boys say otherwise_

 _Crowley x'_


	3. Strange Occurrences

**Crowley/Reader**

 **Strange Occurrences**

 _ **Author's Note: It seems a lot of you liked this story as much as the Loki story. I'm amazed, after all the time I've been here (on multiple accounts) I've never had such positive feedback from such a wide number of people. I haven't had time to thank everyone who is subscribed to me or faved my stories and I really hope you understand how much it means to me to have all this good come from nowhere. All this positivity has really helped me feel much more confident in my writing ability. This is basically a big thank you to everyone as well as a challenge from a certain Dean-girl.**_

 _ **Key:**_

 _ **(Y/N) = Your Name**_

 _ **(E/C) = Eye Colour**_

 _ **(H/C) = Hair Colour**_

 _ **(F/O) = Favourite Outfit**_

 _ **(F/D) = Favourite Drink**_

 _ **(F/F) = Favourite Flower**_

 _ **(F/C) = Favourite Colour**_

 _ **(F/P) = Favourite Place**_

It had been over three weeks since Crowley had last visited (Y/N) at the bunker, since he left his drink for her, and since then she felt like there were eyes on her constantly. There were nights she would sit sipping away at her (F/D) and read through the wide array of books that surrounded her. She had been trying to get as much knowledge about every monster she could, find every weakness, every strength, and every record behind any monster to catch up with the brothers who had taken her in. She had wanted to work with them and so far had been left behind to do the research on whatever the boys thought it to be.

It was on one of these days alone she began to notice something odd happening. She would notice doors were open when she knew she'd shut them, she'd find books on the ground as if they'd fallen from the bookshelves, she even found a half drunk glass she could've sworn wasn't there before. Nothing seemed to have been there, no hint of sulphur or marks on the floor as if the demon had just popped in, but (Y/N) knew that someone was toying with her. Although there was no proof she knew someone had been around but it only seemed to happen when the boys were gone.

It wasn't long till she started hearing a very familiar sound; one that brought fear to most people but not her. She had been keeping herself busy tidying the library and reorganising the shelves so that they were more ordered and cleaned of dust that gathered over the decades of abandonment. As always the boys had left her at the bunker and she began to feel more trapped then she had around Crowley. She sighed heavily as she began to clean the bookshelf she'd just emptied off; wiping off each book as she went keeping the books in good condition. She'd just started washing the shelf when she heard the sound of claws against the ground and a deep growl that seemed to almost come from nowhere. She froze hearing the hound stalking through the bunker and turned slowly to face the creature.

The hellhound was obviously male, being more muscular and heavier headed, but he was much smaller than Crowley's favoured pet. This one had dark grey fur with patches of skin missing revealing the muscles beneath his skin. His eyes were a deep red, darker then blood, but there was no aggression from the creature. He walked around the room slowly before stopping and watching the girl who was frozen staring at him.

She had no clue where the hound came from or how it got into the bunker. Fear pulsed through her at the thought the hound was there to drag her back to Crowley. The hound stalked her slowly and snarled angrily at her before hearing the creek of the bunker door opening. Dean's voice called through the bunker making the hound pause and looked around the room cautiously. The hound seemed to be nervous as Dean came into the room.

"Hey short stuff, what's wrong?" His tone seemed to instantly change when he noticed (Y/n)'s expression. He saw the fear on her face and looked to where she was staring and called for Sam who had just gotten through the door. "Sammy, we got a problem here! (Y/N) just stay right where you are. We're gonna need you to tell us where it is, okay?" She nodded slowly keeping her eyes on the hellhound before seeing Sam a gun and pouch of bullets.

The hound seemed to grow nervous as the boys prepared for a fight. It lowered itself and growled deeply, ready to fight, but tried to keep its distance from the boys. Claw marks began to mark the ground as the hound stood between (Y/N) and the boys. Its brilliant eyes turned to the woman behind him and tilted its head slightly as if questioning what to do. A soft whimper left the young hound's jaw as he saw Dean prepare the gun. "Where is it? What's it doing?" He watched the claw marks and aimed where the last ones were. "Dean stop, something's off about this. It's whining, can't you hear it?"

"Seriously? (Y/N) there's a hellhound right there and you're asking me not to kill it?! What's wrong with you? Has the cleaning stuff gone to your head?" Dean's voice, although harsh, had a hint of fear in it as he tried to find where the hound was. He'd heard the whine but still didn't feel right having the hell hound between them. They were Crowley's and Dean never trusted anything that belong to the conniving crossroads demon. Sam had just come down with another gun ready hearing half the conversation and froze as claw marks seemed to go deeper into the wood. "Sam, talk some sense into the girl! She wants us to _not_ kill the hellhound!" The younger Winchester looked stunned by his brother's words before looking to (Y/N) and seeing her soft expression. "(Y/N) it's a hellhound, a creature from hell that tears people limb from limb without any thought. They don't belong here. This is part of being a hunter. We save people by getting rid of monsters like these."

The hellhound whined looking between the two brothers as it saw them pointing guns at him. A deep growl left its chest as it stood between Dean and (Y/N) as if it were guarding her. She watched the creature snarl at the brothers as they tried to shoot the salt bullets they'd made at the creature only to see it dodge and push the woman back from them as if protecting her. She watched with bemusement at the wild 'monster' obviously defend her from what it saw as a threat to her and tried to get her as far away as possible from those that were going to cause harm. The hellhound nudged her legs trying to get her out of the way which only seemed to worry the boys more. They worried that the creature was going to drag her off to Crowley. They tried to keep up only to find the hound press its body close to the woman it was defending; teleporting to another place. "Damn it!" Dean growled deeply looking at the dents in the wall from the salt bullets; as well as some on the ground and table legs.

The hell hound froze as it realised what it had done and looked around the room unsure of where it had taken them. It had just wanted somewhere safe and now it was going to get in trouble for taking her too far. It sat and whined softly at the thought of being in trouble with Crowley before looking to see the human staring stunned at the creature before her. She watched as fear seemed to make the creature curl up and look back to her worried.

The pair seemed to be in a staring contest before the creature walked over to her slowly; as if it was worried to scare her off. He walked over slowly to her and as he got closer (Y/N) noticed a collar around the hound's neck with a small tag, with Romeo carved into the metal, and a note rolled up against the collar. The hellhound stood close to her and tipped his head back allowing her to take the note out from its collar. The elegant writing on the neck of a hellhound could only be one person.

Dear (Y/N)

It has come to my attention that those monkeys who call you family don't keep you protected.

I have taken it upon myself to give you a loyal companion that only you will know of.

The hound before you is to protect you, consider it a gift and should any demon see you with him they wouldn't dare harm you. Should you get bored of those morons just ask the pup to come to me, I am sure we can make a deal~

Best Wishes

The King x

Of course Crowley had been the one who sent her the hellhound. He had probably wanted something to spy on her, something to keep track of her for him while he was off doing whatever he did, but this hound seemed to take his role much more seriously. It sat at her heel and looked up at her as if it were like some tame dog and not a monster hound. It was only now that (Y/N) realised she was in a strange room she couldn't recognise but seemed lush and luxurious.

The room itself was a dark lounge with lush, leather sofas sitting opposite one another with a small coffee table in the middle. There was a fireplace on one side of the room while the other had thick curtains that seemed to block out all light. Gas lamps lined the walls and seemed to light the room better than any lights in the bunker. Brilliant red pillows sat in each corner of the sofas and the fire that roared in the fireplace filled the room with comfortably warm. A luxurious carpet lay beneath the sofa's but the hard wood floor was a striking contrast.

Romeo snarled deeply as he heard footsteps get closer but seemed to calm when (Y/N)'s hand gently pressed against the frightened hound's rump. The growl rumbled through the creature's chest, not loud enough to hear, until the door opened to the room revealing who had come down the hall. Crowley stepped into the room slowly dusting off his blazer and the hound quickly stopped growling; wagging its tail wildly with excitement. Crowley's eyes seemed to light up at the sight of the woman standing in the room before him. He hadn't expected to see her but it was a pleasant surprise.

"Well, well kitten what a wonderful surprise. I never thought you would come quite this quickly." Crowley purred lightly as he stepped into the room petting the hound when it came close. "Bored of Moose and Squirrel already?"

(Y/N) didn't know what to do. She hadn't wanted to be face to face with Crowley again, especially when she didn't know where she was, but it seemed fate had a funny way of dealing its hand. Crowley moved to sit on one of the sofas with the hound close to his heel before Juliet slipped into the room distracting the young hellhound; who wanted to play with her. The demon sat back relaxing on the comfortable chair before he waved his hand to the seat opposite him. "Sit (Y/N) I told you before, I have an interest in you, I won't harm you. I don't enjoy meaningless violence. War was never my strong suit." His heavy accent seemed to make the words roll but all the woman before him could focus on were the two hellhounds; the playful puppy and the stoic giant. "Darling, they won't harm you, none of my hounds will."

"Can I just go home? I..I wasn't meant to be here. It was all just a mistake, the…the hound you sent, he freaked out and brought me here." (Y/N) looked around the room cautious of where she was and feared that the demons from before would grab her. Crowley just sighed softly and shook his head before sitting forwards slightly. "You are safe here (Y/N), I would not let anyone harm you, you're far too interesting to let get hurt. I don't know how many times I have to tell you this but I am not like those morons. I would not leave you to be bored and shut in some stuffy library with nothing to do. I wouldn't even let you leave my side if I knew such a wonderful woman."

At the compliment a slight blush rose to (Y/N)'s cheeks and the floor seemed to suddenly become very interesting. A deep chuckle left the king of hell and the two hellhounds trotted over to the demon; laying down with Romeo at his feet and Juliet at his side. Crowley rested his hand against the animals and smiled to the woman standing awkwardly. "Please take a seat it feels strange having someone standing." The command sounded more like a request yet, when she sat, there seemed to be a twinkle in his eye. "Whatever those boys have told you, well it's probably true, but you aren't them and I wouldn't treat you like I ever have them. You have confidence rarely seen in humans these days and there's a resilience that I don't see."

There seemed to be a dreamy look in his eyes as he looked to the woman sat before him. With a click of his fingers a glass appeared on the table. "Is there anything I can get you?" The nervous girl shook her head looking to the hellhounds before seeing Romeo walk over to her. She tensed up a little still not fully used to seeing the hounds and watched as it climbed onto the chair beside her. "It seems he's been infatuated with you. He's been running off to that blasted bunker checking on you, I've never seen a hound so worried about a human before. I thought I might as well give him you seeing as he's spending all his time there anyway." Crowley rolled his eyes and shook his head seeing the hound nuzzle its head against her leg and whimpered seeing the hint of frustration. "I've never seen any hellhound act like he has with you. It only adds to your character." Suddenly there was a deep rumbling making the room shake a little; Crowley instantly getting annoyed. "Well it seems your care-takers are calling for me. Seems they want to know what I've done with you." He smirked playfully taking a sip of his whiskey. "Well shall we kitten?" He rose slowly off the sofa and offered her his hand. "If you wish for little Romeo here to stay just tell me. He has been whining and pining for you almost as much as he does for Juliet; amusing really." She looked to the puppy who whined lightly at the thought of leaving her and nuzzled against her leg; showing sad eyes. His behaviour reminded her of a lost pup and she couldn't help shaking her head and petting his softly; making the pup settle down. "The boys told me not to trust you, that they are your spies, that if you ever send a hound it'll drag me here by force if they have to."

Crowley swallowed lightly and for a fraction of a second he seemed to get uncomfortable; but it was so quick not even his demons would have noticed. He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "That's for those who make deals, kitten. I would never send a hound to collect you for me; never in a million centuries. You are worth so much more than that. Besides I can't see you ever needing to make a deal with any demon." The king slowly sat beside her and had taken her hand in his rubbing his thumb along the back of it. "I would never let anyone harm you, no one would cross you for fear of enraging the king darling, that I can promise you. That is if you came and stayed with me." Suddenly the rumbling happened again and Crowley growled a little at being disturbed. He calmed himself before looking softly to the girl before him. "Just think about it. There would be no deal, no bargain, just a promise that I would protect you if you stayed."

At the revelation that the king of hell possibly wanted her at his side (Y/N) was speechless. He smiled to her and finally took her back to the bunker where the boys had been trying again and again to summon him. "Well, I've never had someone try so hard to get my attention since a little demoness was trying to get in my pants." Both boys were stunned at Crowley's comment but as soon as they saw their honorary sister beside Crowley they rose their guns instantly. "Crowley let her go, now!" Dean growled angrily at the demon before them.

"Boy's enough! He hasn't done anything to me!" She snapped angrily seeing that, once again, the boys seemed to rely on violence. "Look I'm not harmed at all, unlike what you said, so just drop it would you. I can look after myself." She growled angrily and tried to walk past the boys only to be stopped by Dean grabbing her arm. "Hey! Hold up, we need to talk." Dean seemed to be demanding more than asking and it only annoyed (Y/N) even more. "Yeah and I'd like to go hunting with you and Sam but we don't always get what we want."

She pulled her arm away and grumbled coldly. "See you later Crowley, I'll look out for Romeo so feel free to send him over." She walked out of the room she had been brought to and disappeared off to her room leaving the three men to whatever they were going to do. "You have quite the fire-cracker there. You're lucky it was my hound that was here." He smirked and folded his arms across his chest. "Maybe you should give her a bit of freedom before you lose her." In a flash he was gone leaving his invisible hound behind to keep an eye on the woman he was interested in. The boys stood there a moment confused and frustrated before Dean stormed off getting himself a drink leaving Sam to pick up the pieces.

(Y/N) lay on her bed with her laptop open, headphones in, music playing as loud as she could. She focused on the screen before her but froze when she felt a weight on the bed. She looked round seeing Romeo made it up to her room and climbed onto the bed with her. She felt his head rub her arm and heard the soft whine as he lay around her getting comfortable with her. She smiled softly to herself and pet his head gently before going back to the laptop; subconsciously petting the hellhound.


	4. Fascination

**Crowley x Reader**

 **Fascination**

 _ **Author's Note: So after a while of not writing a sequel to my Crowley series and had someone on Quotev ask for the next part. Here it is for you I hope you guys like this.**_

 _ **Key:**_

 _ **(Y/N) = Your Name**_

 _ **(E/C) = Eye Colour**_

 _ **(H/L) = Hair Length**_

 _ **(H/C) = Hair Colour**_

 _ **(F/O) = Favourite Outfit**_

 _ **(F/M) = Favourite Meal**_

 _ **(F/D) = Favourite Drink**_

 _ **(F/F) = Favourite Flower**_

(Y/N) was sat in the Bunker's main library area looking through some of the books about hellhounds wanting to see what different cultures thought of when they heard that word. She had Romeo, Crowley's gift to her, sleeping under her seat to keep her company while she flipped through the pages. She took her time and laughed lightly at the drawings. What were in those books and what she experienced were complete opposites. She heard the door to the bunker slam shut and the boys called out for her. Romeo tensed and growled hearing someone come close but couldn't tell having just woken up. Both boys froze as they heard the growl and looked to (Y/N). Dean had a fearful look as if it brought back bad memories and Sam reached for the demon blade that was strapped to his waist.

"(Y/N) please tell me you didn't keep that creep's hellhound." Dean's tone was sharp and his eyes hadn't moved from where the hellhound lay. The growling stopped as soon as he realised Dean and Sam were there. The hound backed out from under the seat and hid behind (Y/N) as the boys listened for the hound. "So what if I did? He's done nothing to hurt me, just because you see a monster doesn't mean I see a monster. He's been nothing but protective of me, he's been the only one that's let me be me, he's been the only one that hasn't locked me away somewhere or forced me to be someone else." They both looked between each other a little sheepishly as she kept her gaze on the books before her. "Don't believe everything you read in these texts boys, sure most of the stuff is pretty close, but these drawings they're laughable. Romeo is staying and that's final. He's not hurt you so far and he wouldn't dare upset me." The hellhound whined softly at her side and lay his head on her leg with his tail wagging. She smiled softly looking down at the hound as the boy walked cautiously over to table putting the takeout down on the side.

"Look, it isn't safe having one of those…things around okay? Neither of us have had great experiences with the things. I don't want to live somewhere a hellhound prowls. I've had enough of dying!" Dean was furious, feeling betrayed that she would keep a hellhound, and his glare made (Y/N) freeze a moment. "Fine then! Dean Winchester always gets what he wants. If not he throws a tantrum like a spoilt child till he gets his way." Dean stared stunned before frowning. "Why is it you tell me Crowley's the bad guy yet the only people keeping me prisoner is you two?! I have no freedom here, hell I know you guys saved me and all and yeah I appreciate that but now I want…" Dean cut her off. "You want what? A normal life? Well sorry princess but that normal life of yours went out the window as soon as Crowley realised you could see his freaking hellhounds. It's not exactly a normal everyday thing to be able to see these things yet you act like they don't bother you!" Romeo quickly stood and growled hearing the man shouting at her. He snarled angrily at the shorter Winchester and moved to stand between the two to protect her. "See! We aren't safe with that thing around!"

"He's growling at your petulant ass because you're shouting at me! He's protecting me like any loyal dog would you moron! You know what! Screw this, I'm out of here. Enjoy the stick up your ass." She glared at the older Winchester calling the hellhound to her side as she attempted to storm out of the Bunker. Before she could get anywhere Dean grabbed her arm. "You aren't safe out there on your own." She pulled her arm free glaring at him. "Good thing I'm not alone then." She stormed past him heading up to her room to get her jacket and boots before she headed out of the bunker just needing to get away. Romeo stuck close to her side as Dean tried to stop her leaving; earning a growl from the hellhound. "Hey, look, I'm not doing anything, okay? I'm sorry, just please don't leave here with that, it isn't safe." She gave him a cold glare just needing some time away from this. When Sam came over to the pair he felt the awkward tension in the air and could see claw marks that only got deeper as the invisible hound growled. Sam put a hand on his brother's shoulder stopping the older male. "Dean, just leave her to it, if something happens she's got our numbers. It's not exactly impossible to get hold of us." (Y/N) looked to Sam appreciating what he was doing. "Look, if I do need anything, I'll let you know. I can take care of myself and it's not like I'm going to go far. Just let me get out of here."

Dean obviously didn't like the idea of her going out without one of them and he couldn't trust the hellhound. He was surprised Sammy was just going to let her go like that. It wasn't safe for her to be out there, especially not with that beast with her, but it seemed she was leaving either way. He moved away from the door storming off to his room angry. "I'll calm him down, just go and get some fresh air, don't go too far okay? He's just worried about you, he doesn't want anyone else hurt. I know he can be an ass but just understand that everything he's doing is to protect you." She just nodded and sighed softly before heading out of the bunker. She felt good having some time outside and as she walked through the forest she enjoyed the gentle breeze that was blowing. The night air was calming and helped cool her anger as Romeo ran around the forest kicking up leaves and carrying sticks.

Seeing the young hellhound play and run around only calmed her anger more making her smile and laugh. He would bring sticks for her to throw and go running after it as she threw it. She finally felt herself calm down once she was fully relaxed she found a seat on an old tree-stump. She watched the pup run around her, playing and chasing falling leaves or broken branches. Suddenly Romeo froze and stared off through the trees obviously hearing something that interested him. She watched as the pup tilted his head side to side and listened carefully to whatever was coming through the woodland. She watched as he ran off excitedly and came running back guiding Crowley to her. She was surprised to see Crowley had come to her and as he walked she could see something was bothering him.

He was in his usual attire, his hellhound close to his heel, but there was an expression on his face rarely seen by anyone. He had a subtle frown across his face, his eyes never left her, and his mind seemed to be racing with a wide range of thoughts that just wouldn't settle. He seemed to walk with more determination and when he saw she was okay he seemed to settle outwardly. He had been worried about her knowing that she was possibly in danger. Abaddon had begun to threaten him, she had just got back from the darkest pits of hell, she had promised to take everything he had wanted and it had Crowley worried about the one being that held his interest. He came over petting both hellhounds as he smiled to her. "Kitten, what are you doing out here? I thought you would be with Moose and Squirrel digging the dirt on all those monsters they hunt." She shook her head and sighed heavily. "Yeah not right now. Not exactly in the mood to have Mr. Righteous on my ass. All I hear from him is that it isn't safe. As if I can't care for myself."

At her wording Crowley tensed and glared in the direction of the Bunker. "My offer is still open to you. I promise I'd protect you if you came and stayed with me. You're far too special to leave in the hands of those morons. He is right, it isn't safe for you out here, but that's why I gave you the pup." They looked over to the pair of hellhounds, Romeo trying to get Juliet to play with him, bringing a smile to (Y/N)'s face. "But I still don't trust those morons to keep you safe." Crowley took her hand gently drawing her attention back to him. "There are dangerous creatures out there who would harm you to get to others. Everyone around those boys are brought to early graves; usually from their own foolish mistakes."

There was a mixture of concern and frustration in the King of Hell's eyes. He was worried about her and what the Knight of Hell might do to her when she finds out how important she is to him. He hoped the demon would stay back while he was around but he knew how she could be. He had always known how aggressive the Knights of Hell were and Abaddon was no exception. She had been the worst of the worst and now she was out for his blood. She was trying to pull his Kingdom apart piece by piece and the main worry he had was that he would lose (Y/N) before he'd won her. He rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand and looked over to where he could just make out the bunker. "Crowley, what's wrong? There's something bothering you I can tell. It's got Juliet worried too, she's more distant and won't sit still."

Crowley was surprised she'd noticed. He had thought he'd buried it and kept it away from her yet she spotted it straight away. He smiled to her and shook his head. "Nothing you can help with love. It's just something that comes with being King. You can help ease them slightly, it would calm some of them if I knew you were somewhere protected." His tone was sincere and he truly seemed worried about the woman sat next to him. Dean had only worried more and more about (Y/N) and ended up coming out to find her. He froze when he saw her sat with Crowley and kept back watching the pair. How could she let him be so close? How could she behave like that with a demon? Did she not realise the horrors he's caused and the nightmares he pulled the boys through? He watched on for a moment before hearing a pair of growls behind him. "Hey woah, I'm not doing anything. Would you get out of here?"

(Y/N) looked over when she heard the growls and saw Dean trying to shoo the hellhounds away from him. She frowned lightly before calling Romeo to her side. "Dean what do you want?" The older Winchester visibly tensed and looked over to the woman as she pet the hellhound at her feet. "I just worried that was all. Didn't want something…ugh...never mind. Whatever I say is gonna sound wrong anyway." He ran his hand down his face letting out a frustrated sigh looking over to the Bunker. "Can we just head back in the Bunker? Please?" She just shook her head and sighed lightly. "I'll head back when I want to okay? Back off, I'm not doing anything wrong." Dean glared at her a little grumbling under his breath. "Please (Y/N) I don't want to fight, I just want to get you safe." Dean looked to her hopeful that she would just come with him. "Squirrel, I told you before you needed to give Kitten her space and you still didn't listen. You kept this poor thing cooped up while you and your brother went on your hunts. No wonder she wants out, all the pair of you think about are yourselves, everyone around you always plays second best." Dean glared at Crowley wanting him to shut up; even growling at him in anger. "Shut up Crowley! This has nothing to do with you!"

Crowley just smirked and laughed at his anger and the animalistic behaviour. "No Dean! You shut up! You're still trying to get your own way, you don't care about what I want, you don't even ask me what I want. Would you for once let me do what I want?! If I screw up I screw up, and hell you can even say I told you so, but I'll learn from it." She stood between the two men glaring angrily at Dean. "All I've had from you is that I can't protect myself, that it isn't safe, and neither of you will teach me how to protect myself." She clenched her fists in anger not wanting to hit the man who was angering her. She quickly turned to face Crowley ignoring the man behind her. "Is what you promised true? Did you mean what you said before?" Her words surprised and intrigued the demon as he sat watching what happened. "(Y/N) don't…" She quickly brushed Dean's hand off her shoulder. "I always keep my promises Kitten." She bit her lip and looked down at her feet thinking. "My soul isn't on the line, there's no small print that claims it's yours. I'm going with you and you're protecting me that's all. There's no risk to my soul being trapped in Hell."

Crowley watched her a moment and shook his head. "You would never have to worry about that my dear. You would be staying with me and that is all. No souls are on the line here." He smiled to her offering his hand making Dean suspicious of what Crowley really wanted. Crowley had never done anything for free before so why was he willing to do this for nothing. The subtle smirk on Crowley's face showed he knew he was winning the silent competition between the two men. "You have to promise you'll leave these two alone, my soul is mine and if I'm staying with you I can come and go as I please. You'll have Romeo to keep an eye on me anyway." Crowley nodded. "You'll have all the freedoms you wish. Come with me darling, and you'll have anything you want."

"Oh isn't that sweet. You're going to make me sick. Who honestly put you in power? You're absolutely pathetic, what is it with you and your little pets?" Abaddon spoke calmly cleaning under her nails almost acting as if they weren't there. Crowley visibly tensed before correcting his tie and coughed lightly. "Abaddon, such a pleasure as always." He turned to face her only to see her gone and appear behind Dean; knocking the man out. "No it isn't, don't pretend like it is, what's with your fascination of this girl? She seems nothing special to me." She grabbed the young girl, pulling her closer, and looked her over. (Y/N)'s eyes moved to Romeo and Juliet seeing them tense and growl at the Knight. As soon as Abaddon noticed the human's behaviour she smirked and looked to Crowley chuckling. "I see. What a turn of events. You think she's the one and will give you what the stories say? What a fool, I told you I'd take everything you wanted and I'm not holding back now."

The demoness clung to the woman and waved off the King of Hell, teasing him, before she disappeared off with the terrified woman. Crowley was left standing there stunned and stared at where the woman had been just moments before. He was stunned but quickly recovered and commanded the two hellhounds to go hunt for (Y/N), to find her and bring her back to him no matter what the risk. He sent the hellhounds to track her, to find her, he wasn't going to stop till he found her and brought her with him. He was so close to obtaining her, to having her at his side, and that woman had taken her away from him. He visibly growled before shaking the oldest Winchester awake.

"Wake up Squirrel, time to get up and grab Moose, we're going to need all the help we can get." Dean woke slowly hearing the demon's voice faintly. As he woke he saw that (Y/N) had vanished. He glared at the demon and felt a pounding in his head. He groaned and growled at him as he stood looking for any trace; only seeing the two hellhounds had vanished. "Where's (Y/N)? What have you done with her?!" Crowley just rolled his eyes and glared at the foolish human before him. "Abaddon took her you moron! We have to find her and soon!"


	5. The Truth Behind The Demon

**Crowley x Reader**

 **The Truth Behind the Demon**

 _ **Author's Note: So here is yet another part to the Crowley series. We find out just why Crowley is so fascinated with our Reader we also get to see just what this means to both the boys. What will happen to her? What will it mean when she finds out the truth to her own history?**_

 _ **Key:**_

 _ **(Y/N) = Your Name**_

 _ **(Y/F/N) = Your Full Name**_

 _ **(E/C) = Eye Colour**_

 _ **(H/C) = Hair Colour**_

 _ **(F/O) = Favourite Outfit**_

 _ **(F/D) = Favourite Drink**_

 _ **(F/F) = Favourite Flower**_

 _ **(F/C) = Favourite Colour**_

Both brothers had been suspicious of the way Crowley had been acting and the way he seemed so bothered that she had been taken. They'd never seen Crowley so determined and so unsure at the same time. He paced back and forth across the room trying to find a book that could help them and when he tossed the boys a few books to read they just glared at him. "The longer you spend going against me the longer she stays with her, you want to find a demon using her as a meat-suit? Didn't think so." He grumbled before he saw Romeo and Juliet come rushing into the hallway. Juliet just seemed to grumble while Romeo whined and paced constantly trying to find her scent, follow it, only to come back whining again. Crowley grumbled frustrated that he just couldn't seem to find her. "You two keep looking through those blasted books, there's got to be something we can use to find her in there, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Crowley disappeared out of the bunker following the two hounds leaving the two suspicious brothers to look through book after book to find a spell to find her. As soon as he left Dean began to look through other books while Sam looked online for anything that might be able to help. "We've got to find her before he does, who knows what he's got planned with her, look for anything and everything Sammy." The pair seemed to work quicker than before, focusing harder now the demon wasn't breathing down their necks, and soon Sam came across an old legend that seemed to be written in Sanskrit. The page had a photo of the writing with a translation next to it. Slowly Sam began to read out what the page said catching his brother's attention.

' _There are tales of humans that could see beyond the boundaries of Heaven, Hell and Earth. They, by all outward appearances, look like an ordinary person yet they see the things that give people nightmares on a daily basis. It's said should an angel find such a human there would be a time of great bounty but should a demon claim the human the balance of power would shift in favour of the Demon. Should he or she be taken in by such a monster then they would no longer become human.'_

Both brothers looked between each other feeling sudden dread at the thought of their friend, who was more like a sister, being changed into something. Dean seemed to freeze before he stood behind his brother to reread what his brother had just told him. Sam just swallowed nervously before they quickly got into action searching for anything and everything. To think that the longer she spent with a demon, the more time she spent around such monsters, the less human she could become. They worried for her, fearing for her life, and they seemed to find a new drive to look for her when Crowley and the two hellhounds appeared. Sam quickly closed the laptop and opened another book scouring through it as if he'd never put it down. "I think I know where she is, come on boys, but it's going to be a bumpy ride."

(Y/N) felt her head pounding, her limbs felt heavier than before, and she could barely open her eyes. She didn't know where she was but she knew she was in a luxurious bed. She had wondered at first if it was Crowley that had brought her here but when she didn't feel Romeo on the bed or hear him she felt like something was wrong. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room unsure of where she was or who had brought her there. The room looked like a penthouse suit from some five star hotel with lush carpets and expensive art on the walls; with a great view of a city outside the window.

She slowly sat up on the bed and held her head feeling it pound. She had to close her eyes for a moment, which managed to calm the pounding, till she heard the door open and footsteps came closer. She looked up to see a woman with brilliant red hair, bright green eyes and lush red lips. She wore a tight leather jacket, skinnies, high heels and a black t-shirt with 'The Devil Made Me Do It' and a pink, female cartoon demon. She smiled to the woman on the bed and walked over to her with an air of confidence. "Ah it's good to see you're awake. How are you feeling? Are you hungry at all?" She sat down on the edge of the large bed and smiled to the very puzzled woman before her. "Where am I? What's going on? Who are you? Where's Dean and Crowley?" She just seemed to laugh at her and shook her head slightly. "Oh honey, you don't need them, don't you know why Crowley was so interested in you?" She frowned a little and shuffled away from the woman a little.

She just rolled her eyes and stood up from the bed; letting out a frustrated sigh. She walked over to the window looking out on the city below running her hand through her hair. "Figures he'd explain nothing. Let's get one thing straight, I'm not your friend, neither is Crowley, he's after one thing and that's power. He's always been after power, he might promise to protect you and take care of you but honey, his idea of care is chaining you in a prison and toying with your soul." She turned to face the human who played with her fingers as she sat on the bed. She was going to push the limits this child had and to see what would happen if she pushed beyond that breaking point.

"You think he'd care about you? You think he means anything he says? Wow he's got you in the palm of his hand, you humans have so sense of self-preservation. You humans really seem to have no clue when it comes to demons. Pathetic really that he could win you over like that." There seemed to be a hint of mocking in her tone as she walked back over to the confused human. "Look, you either make your own path or let people decide for you, you don't seem like the kind of person who just lets someone walk all over them. Yet that's exactly what you're doing." Abaddon walked over to the bed sitting down on it. "So right now that leaves you with a choice that you're only gonna get once. You trust that power hungry demon, trust the humans that can't even protect you, go off on your own and have demons forever chasing you or work with me and choose to work with me not for me."

(Y/N) couldn't stop her mind spinning with thoughts. Her mind was going round and round in an endless cycle trying to think of the best route. She couldn't seem to guarantee her safety in any of the situations and she'd never enjoyed the idea of being constantly on the move. Sure now she was beginning to understand why the king of hell was so interested in her and it angered her to think he only wanted her for what she was not who she was. She looked at a mirror on the other side of the room, seeing her slightly dishevelled appearance, and felt anger boil up inside her at the thought of Crowley acting the way he had just to win her over. She clenched her fist into the bedding and almost seemed to growl before she stood from the bed seeing she still wore (F/O). She walked over to the mirror and glared at her reflection seeing the faint wisps of the demon possessing the body.

Suddenly there was a ruckus outside, demons yelling and bodies dropping, snarling and growling of hellhounds, Crowley giving commands to the two hounds that moved to sniff and scratch at the door. Hearing this made Abaddon let out a frustrated sigh and she quickly walked over to her captive keeping an eye on her and the door. She knew what Crowley could be like and she wasn't about to let the demon take her prize away. The door swung open and Crowley strode in with his head high and his hands in his pockets; a hellhound on each side. He looked between the two women and when Romeo saw (Y/N) his tail wagged eagerly happy to see that she was okay. Crowley smirked as he saw she was okay and when he stepped forwards he noticed she shifted back a little.

"Abaddon, let her go and I just might show mercy." The female demon just laughed and shook her head lightly. "We all know you don't show mercy or kindness Crowley. You don't have it in you, none of us have. I think your little pawn knows that now as well. Whatever lies you told her aren't going to work now." Crowley frowned at the demoness and both hellhound began to snarl and growl as Abaddon placed her hand on (Y/N)'s shoulder. She shook her shoulder free of the female's grip before she snarled angrily at the king before her. "You _used_ me Crowley! You knew _exactly_ what I meant, what my abilities meant, you knew I wanted to know more and you _kept that from me!_ When would you tell me what I could do? You wouldn't, you were going to use me and lock me up in some jail cell so you could claim power!" Crowley seemed to freeze when he heard how cold she was and he began to notice something he'd never seen before.

As anger flowed through (Y/N) she felt a strength she'd never knew before. She clenched her fists at her side and glared at the demon before her; who had angered her so. She called for Romeo to come to her side and watched as he sat beside her nuzzling his head into her hand. He wagged his tail happily, feeling her affection and praise, whining softly in joy. She watched Crowley a moment and smirked much colder than ever had before surprising both demons. Crowley watched as one of her eyes began to change. Dark smoke seemed to bleed into her eye from the corners towards the middle. (Y/N) couldn't see any change to her vision, she had no clue her eye was changing like it was, but she could feel something was different. "Romeo, get him out of here, I don't want to see him anymore." Romeo was surprised she'd given him a command but he was eager to follow her order. He seemed to stand and began to snarl and growl at the king making him laugh. "Do not test Juliet. She's not going to let him get one over on her. She's not my hellhound for any reason." (Y/N) just clicks her fingers signalling for the male hound to attack and Juliet quickly moves to defend her master.

The two hounds broke into a violent fight, all snarls, teeth and claws, and it seemed as if this didn't bother (Y/N). Abaddon stood back watching the events unfold before her, happy to have Crowley distracted, and quickly made her escape hearing fights in other areas of the suite. Crowley knew this wasn't what (Y/N) was really like and, even though he rather enjoyed this sadistic side of her, this wasn't the way for her to control it. She didn't know what she was doing, she didn't know what was happening to her, and she had to snap out of it or she would become something that would break her mind, body and soul; something he reserved for himself. He watched as the two hounds fought harder and harder to try and please their owners. Crowley looked between the two fighting hounds and the woman before him knowing he had to stop her.

"(Y/N) would you stop and look at yourself? This is not you, this would never be you, you are not the kind of person to let either hellhound hurt each other. You are not a monster yet you're letting one consume you, you're letting one take over and use you." He looked towards the mirror making her look and see the change. She tensed up seeing her eye hidden behind a black wall. She looked into that demonic eye and backed away from the mirror slowly. What she saw before her sent chills through her body and she felt all the anger flow out of her. She calls Romeo back and Crowley calls Juliet seeing how (Y/N) finally seemed to realise what was happening to her. There was a pair pounding footsteps from outside and both brothers ran in seeing what had happened to their friend. Dean was furious with what he saw, he was terrified that something had happened to her, something that he couldn't take back or stop. Sam looked stunned to see how she'd changed, to see the way she backed up from the mirror, to see her now odd eyes. (Y/N) turned seeing the brothers and suddenly there seemed to be a weight on her shoulders that hadn't been there before.

"What has she done to you? God damn it! I'm seriously going to get that bitch." Dean was furious and tried to get closer to her; only for her to back away from him scared and confused. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know who she could trust, and she didn't want anyone to get hurt. She backed away as Dean tried to get closer and calm her but it only seemed to make her more nervous. Sam stopped his brother getting any closer and could see how (Y/N) was panicked and scared of something. "Hey, (Y/N) it's just us, you're okay." Sam was worried she'd run away if any of them tried to get too close. He could see the fear and worry on her face, she seemed like a deer in the headlights, and he could tell she was planning a way to get out of there. He could see she didn't know what to do, or who to trust and he kept his brother and Crowley back. The giant of a man took a subtle step forward and instantly the woman disappeared with her hellhound close behind. The three men seemed to be stunned at her sudden disappearance and a deep growl seemed to leave Crowley's throat at the thought of her getting away again. "Well done Sammy, we just got her and now she's gone, where the hell is she gonna go?!" Sam sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair and once again Crowley asked for Juliet to search for her.

(Y/N) had vanished almost in an instant, not knowing how she did it, thinking of the one place she thought was safe. How it happened she didn't know, she could only say she'd thought of the bunker, but when she opened her eyes it only seemed to scare her more. She looked around her room, seeing that familiar bed, those fascinating books, everything she'd brought there to make it her own. She sighed softly and sat down on the bed feeling Romeo's head gently nuzzle against her hand. She sighed softly and patted the bed next to her inviting the hound onto her bed.

Romeo jumped beside her and curled up around her whining. He could tell she was upset, that something was bothering her and he wanted her to feel safe with him. She looked up at her reflection, her eye now back to normal, and felt a chill run down her spine remembering what she'd looked like before. It had been horrible to see that, to know something was wrong, that what Abaddon had said could be true. She curled into a ball on the bed and stared at her door wondering just what she could do, where she could go, who she could trust. She could hear the boys get back, arguing with each other about finding her, and she quickly rushed to lock her bedroom door making them all go silent. The trio came up to her room and knocked on the door before Dean tried to open it. "Hey, (Y/N), you in there? Come on, it's okay, we just want to make sure you're okay."

She just stayed away from the door before hearing Crowley's voice from the other side of the door. "Kitten, hiding in there isn't going to help, you'll have to come out some time. Besides you do not understand what you are about to go through, Moose and Squirrel won't be much help either, you need someone to help and the only one that'll do that is me." Dean acted quickly and pinned Crowley against the wall, making (Y/N) tense, and he growled at him. "We've had it with you and your crap! Sammy, you know what to do." Suddenly there was a click and the sound of rattling chains making Crowley laugh before he realised he couldn't do anything. He tried to get the chains off only to see a devil's trap marked in the metal as Sam dragged him away from her room. He dragged the demon king down into a hidden room of the Bunker while Dean kept trying to get (Y/N) out of her room. After two hours of trying, to wanting to talk to her, to know she was okay, and failing, he gave up seeing that nothing seemed to win her over. He ran a hand through his hair and Sam came up with a note pushing it under the door; hoping she would read it.

She had heard everything, that the boys still wanted to help, that they didn't see her as a monster, that they were still family. She'd known what was happening to her wasn't normal and that she couldn't just bury it but there was nothing she could do. She pulled her blanket over her head hiding herself and felt an immense exhaustion take over her body. Romeo snuggled up to her as she began to drift off to sleep her mind still racing. She hoped this was part of some horrid nightmare and that when she woke it would all be just a memory.


	6. Beginning the Battle

**Crowley/Reader**

 **6: Beginning the Battle**

(Y/N) woke with a slight headache thumping in her mind after the mayhem of the day before. It seemed like it had all been a dream or some crazy nightmare. The chaos, her ability, the demon-like eye that had formed, had all been nothing more than creations from her mind in her sleep. She found little energy to bother getting changed and headed from her room in the bunker to the main entrance. As she walked she passed a mirror in the hallway she noticed something in the corner of her eye. She froze feeling her body shake at the sight of a darkened corner of her eye, the dark smoke seemingly clinging to the corners of her eye. It hadn't been a dream, it had all been real, she had done that, she was a monster. She ran to the nearest bathroom, pushing past Dean as she went, and slammed the door shut as she rushed to the sink. She hoped and prayed it was just something in her eye and that it would be washed out but as she began washing her face and rinsing her eye with water, a desperate attempt to get the dark out even though she knew it wasn't good for her eye, it seemed like it was all going to be a futile attempt.

The more she tried to wash it out the more stressed she got. The sudden stress seemed to worry Romeo as he appeared next to her nuzzling against her leg to try and calm her down. He had become so close to her that any time she was scared or something bothered her, he could sense it and would try to find her and calm her. She felt his muzzle against her hand and she smiled a little to him but was distracted again by her reflection in the mirror before her. Meanwhile Dean had been stood just outside the door listening to what was going on inside. He had watched her push past him and rush into the bathroom obviously panicked by something. He tested the handle of the bathroom, knowing if it wasn't locked she would lock it if he spoke through, and quickly slipped into the room with his eyes tightly closed; just in case she was naked. As soon as she realised he was there she jumped and turned around a mixture of anger and worry.

"Dean! What the hell are you doing in here?! I could have been naked for God's sake!" She snapped a lot sharper than she had wanted and saw the way Romeo tensed and jumped sensing her muddled emotions. Dean quickly rose his hands and opened his eyes when she said the last bit; sighing heavily when he saw she really wasn't naked. "Hey! Don't have a go at me! You left the door unlocked and I knew you wouldn't be 'cause you didn't put the shower on or lock the door. Now what the hell got you running in here? You pushed past me as if I wasn't even there." She spun back around quickly before he could notice her eye and avoided looking at him. "It's nothing Dean, just forgot something and wanted to get in here before either of your smelly asses." She avoided eye contact as much as she could only to feel him move closer and finally get a look at her eye. When he saw the way the corner of her eye was darkened everything from the night before came back to him, the way she had disappeared, the dark eye she had, the fear of both of them they had never seen before. He was much more careful this time approaching her than he had been last night worried that she might just vanish again and not let him back in. "Hey, (Y/N) it's okay, you know me and Sammy are here for you, right? How long have we been fighting together? And you think just 'cause you got a special talent we're gonna throw you out or treat you like a monster? Hell no!" He had noticed how scared she got when he saw her eye, had seen the way her body tensed and how her hands clenched against the sink, he had to calm her down and get her to focus on who she was and not what she feared she'd become.

He carefully stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her as if he was pulling her all back together again for a moment. She froze again feeling him so close to her but she knew she wasn't

going to get out of this and right now this was what she needed. Dean and Sam had been like a family to her and the one thing she didn't want to do was lose them to whatever was happening to her. She had always known she wasn't normal, that she had an ability that oth0-poer people didn't understand, but now it seemed like she was much more monster than she ever thought she could be. Feeling him wrap his arms around her helped her feel at home, not in the way she would with a lover or partner but as if she were with her brothers living a 'normal' life for at least a few moments. It seemed like the stress and anger at everything that had happened seemed to boil over as the older Winchester held her and she quickly spun around in his arms to hold onto him; staining his shirt with her tears. He held onto her gently as he carefully began to guide her through the hallway to the main room where they always sat eating, researching, relaxing together, so he could sit her down properly and get her to go through whatever was going on in that head of hers.

Sam had come down, hearing the pair pass his door as he woke, worrying about what was going on. He felt guilty for letting her get away last night and for scaring her off even though he hadn't meant to. He hoped he would be able to talk to her now she was out of whatever trance or spell or possession she had been under at the time. He got him and Dean a beer and brought (Y/F/D) for (Y/N) knowing they would all need a little pick-me-up after what's gone on the past few days. "Hey (Y/N), sorry for freaking you out yesterday, you know I didn't mean to right?" She nodded a little and thanked him for the drink before looking between the two brothers feeling like she was in the best place she could be; with all the knowledge of the Men of Letters around her and the two boys who felt like family to her. "Sammy, I wasn't exactly in the right mind at that point. It wasn't your fault I did whatever it was I did. I…I don't want to hurt you, either of you, after everything you've done for me if anything happened to you because of me I wouldn't be able to

]cope." She stared at the drink in her hands biting her lip worrying about what might happen should whatever ability she had affect them. "Hey, hey, whatever this is we won't let it get to you that bad. We're family, got that? We won't let whatever this is take control of you. We have everything the Men of Letters studied and I know there's a couple of books here on whatever this is." Sam smiled broadly to the woman as he pulled out a few books and piled them around him while Dean hopped onto the computer.

The pair had gathered the information they found before, when Crowley had been so panicked about finding her, and had organised it with what they needed and what had only small details. It seemed like even with all the research, with all the books they had, and all the pages on the internet, there just wasn't much more on whatever it was that (Y/N) had or what she could do. It seemed like the Men of Letters had wanted to look into it more, had wanted to do more research, but they never got round to finding anything more than the myths and stories of the strange power. All three had been trying to find something, anything that might lead to them learning something new, but nothing seemed to lead to a path they could use. All three knew that the only option left was one that none of them wanted to go through with. She had had enough of the demon for a lifetime with everything he had brought her through but without him they would have no idea how to stop whatever was happening; if that were even possible. The boys really didn't want her to face the King of Hell again but they were now desperate to find out just what they could do to help their honorary family member. Neither one of the brothers wanted to bring it up as they looked again and again through the pages in their books and online trying to find something that would mean they didn't have to go to him. However, when she brought up that they would need Crowley, despite their arguing and disagreement, they knew she was right and to gain control over whatever this was they would need him.

"Guy's we don't have a choice right now. You know what we got to do, even though all of us seriously don't want anything to do with him right now." She sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair at the thought of having to face Crowley again after everything that happened. "We need Crowley's help right now just to understand what…what _this_ is." She pointed to her eye biting her lip nervously as she looked over to where the prison for said king of hell was.

"You seriously want to drag _him_ into this? After everything he put you through (Y/N), you're going to make the same mistake again?" Dean was stunned to see just how she gave in but ran his hand over his face frustrated.

"It's not like we have a choice Dean! I don't know what else I can do. You think I want this hell?!" She glared a little at the man before pushing her chair out. "I'm going even if you guys won't I need to know what this is and what it means I can do." She huffed and frowned lightly biting her lip as she headed to where the prisoner was being kept knowing where it was after finding it and letting the boys know.

She got close sensing his power through the wall even though it was trapped by the devil's trap. She had to take a grounding breath before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up seeing Sammy standing right beside her as she worried her lip with her teeth again. She knew Sam would be there with her helping her through whatever she needed when she faced the king demon. She took her chance and stepped into the room seeing the demon instantly look at her. A surprised look crossed his face as he saw the woman before him he had never expected to see again.

"I…I really didn't think I'd see you again, Kitten." He swallowed awkwardly and stared at her.


	7. Detatching Minds

Crowley had been shut in the secret prison room for the days that the trio researched, his power locked away by the cuffs and unable to move beyond the devil's trap that held him there. It gave him time to think of a way out, to try and get rid of the cuffs blocking his demonic powers, to find a way to communicate with his underlings, but it seemed he wouldn't have a chance if the Winchesters or (Y/N) didn't come down to him. He needed human blood to open the communication and without any of them coming to see him he had no way to get the blood he needed. He had tried everything he could think of to damage the cuffs or lure the Winchesters to the prison and so far nothing had worked. He hadn't expected to see (Y/N) at all due to how they had last seen each other and he thought knew her well enough to not even think he'd see her until he got out; if he ever got out.

When he heard the doors beginning to open he expected Dean there ready to torture him, maybe Sam offering a deal before letting his brother in there, but he never thought she would be the first one in with the giant behind her. Both looked like they had barely slept, (Y/N) much more affected, and it was clear from the cuts and traces of ink on their hands that they had been doing all the research they could clearly finding nothing they could use. He was clearly their last option and it was obvious that neither of them wanted to be there but they had no choice. He sat back in the chair watching as the young woman stayed close to the door and Sam took a place in front of her; clearly still trying to be the hero by 'protecting' her.

"Well, well, Kitten I never thought I was going to see you again without kicking and screaming." He purred lightly bringing back his confident and cocky personality. "I was sure you'd leave me here and let the chaotic pair do whatever they wanted. I'm sure you won't let Sammy here torment me but I can see you have something planned. Just what do you expect of me little one? You think you'll get something for nothing?" All he got in response from her was a silent glare as Sam leaned against the table blocking the demon's view of his target. "She's not your puppet anymore Crowley, she's here so she might actually learn what you've known about her but refused to say, so you either help me out and save both of us a lot of blood or you just stay quiet and we let Dean do whatever he likes with you; after all he learned from the best."

Crowley hummed lightly not surprised that his guess was right that Sam was going to be the good guy. He rolled his eyes and sat forward to meet the giant's gaze just smirking to him. He had been down this road so many times and having them in his prison would only give him a chance to get hold of his men. He had to get Sam close, had to find a way to get hold of his blood, and try to get it into a bowl. He just kept his gaze on the man as he smirked as a plan began to fall into place for him. He listened to Sam rattle on and on about everything they had looked into and that if he knew anything then he should help, that they were planning to take out Abaddon and how his information could help, but he didn't really pay attention to the deeper details of whatever the hunters had planned. He leaned back again and sighed dramatically as he ran a hand over his suit. "Stop right there Moose, so far I haven't really heard of a reason why I should help out, if I help out you could still keep me locked here as we all know you Winchesters aren't very good at keeping to your end of the deal."

Sam glared at the demon suspiciously as he just tidied his suit and he slowly walked round to put Crowley in a choke-hold. With the chains and the Devil's trap blocking his strength it actually affected him like a mortal or other weak monster the Winchesters faced. It frustrated the king as the arm around his neck actually made it hard for him to take a breath and once Sam finally loosened his hold, with a lot of coaxing from (Y/N), he took his chance to take a bite into Sam's hand; gaining a mouthful of blood and keeping himself quiet now he had what he got. He could see just how much angrier his silence and teasing had made the woman but for now he didn't really care as his desire to get out to his demons before Abaddon could take over was his top priority. He would find a way to win her back later, if he could, and knowing she wasn't likely to help now meant she wasn't going to be as useful to him as he had hoped. He watched as Sam stormed out cupping his hand, muttering swears and insults as he went to treat the bleeding bite in his hand, and hovered in the doorway a moment to watch him only to see his he wouldn't meet her gaze. When he refused to talk to her, to even acknowledge her anymore, she slipped out of the room feeling frustrated that she first, didn't get the answer that she needed, and second, had been reminded of the deceit he had put her through. When he was finally on his own he cupped his hand spitting the mouthful of blood into his hand; muttering the spell to make the call.

When Dean noticed that Sam came out of the prison with a bloody hand with a disappointed (Y/N) not far behind him. He rushed over to Sam to check on him before helping tend to the injury, cleaning and wrapping it, before offering a drink to the woman that seemed to be annoyed with herself; which she took happily and took a couple of gulps from before looking to him. He was quick to reassure her, sitting with her and laying a hand on her shoulder, and although he knew how frustrating Crowley could be he had hoped that he might help; even though he was an egotistical demon. Knowing that they had nothing on what she could be or how he could help he did the one thing he always did to distract everyone and looked for a hunt. He had been looking for any hint of Cas while researching what (Y/N) could be and had finally found a hint for where he was. He let the pair know he had found out where Cas could be, taking time on the journey there to explain what Cas was to them in a very convoluted way, and planned a trek out the find the honorary family member.

(Y/N) had been very cautious on going on the hunt, unsure of how her powers had been, but Dean trusted her and it seemed he knew just getting her out of the bunker would help; this time not being dragged out or kidnapped hopefully. On the way there the brothers explained how they had come to know the fallen angel and the chaos that the pair had seemed to get through with him. She was a little unsure of the angel but when they got there she could see how broken Dean was when they got there too late. She was told to stand guard outside, the reaper that had killed Cas ended up trapped with the boys, and as she kept guard there was a bright light that sent a chill down her spine before she began to hear voices as if they were all around her repeating the name of the fallen friend. She held her head feeling like the air around her was suffocating, like there was something crying out from inside her with voices that seemed enraged and scared, and her mind was felt overwhelmed by the thousands of voices that were calling out and crying in a language she didn't know. Dean had heard her drop to the floor on the other side of the door and when Sam, who had stayed next to Cas, looked over the gaze directed at (Y/N) shifted from shock to fear to something cold and blank. She was just getting her mind back, the voices fading slowly, when she saw the cold, calculating gaze that came to his face making her think just what happened in the room for Sam to look at her like that.

"Dean, where did you find her?" An unrecognisable voice grumbled as he moved closer; Dean helping her get back up again. The male in the trench coat looked to her in a confused yet knowing gaze as he came close. "Cas, this is (Y/N), we helped her out not too long ago. We can talk a little more about her once we get everyone back to the Bunker. We're kinda like sitting ducks if we just stand around here." Dean was clearly a little nervous staying away from the bunker for too long and Sam didn't seem to be much happier either but there was something about the way he behaved unnerved (Y/N). He seemed to be much more tense, much more stand-offish than he normally was. Dean had a knowing look but what he knew neither (Y/N) or Cas knew and when everyone was finally in Dean's car it seemed Sam was keen on staying in the front next to his brother. He spoke quiet enough that only Dean could make his words out clearly but he didn't seem to like whatever he was saying. Cas could see that the way the brothers were behaving seemed to worry or bother (Y/N) but he didn't quite know the best way to help her. He had always been bad at knowing what to do, had always messed up whenever he tried to help anyone out, and he didn't want to make things worse this time like he had every other time. He looked between the boys before looking to her as she looked out the window; still clearly trying to listen to what they were saying.

"So how did you and the Winchesters meet? It's not usually through trivial means. Were you a hunter? Or have you become part of the 'family' as they like to call it?" Cas has paused as he tried to find the word for what the Winchesters called those they cared about. "Oh, no I wasn't a hunter but the guys took me in when they found me on a hunt and I needed help. Crowley came after me 'cause I could see hellhounds but I still don't get why." (Y/N) was happy for the distraction but not knowing what the boys were saying still bothered her. Cas frowned confused as to why a human could see hellhounds but hearing what she said seemed to spark something. He spent the journey back to the bunker learning about everything that the group had been through without Cas there, hearing some from Dean and some from (Y/N), while Sam fell asleep in the front seat. "Have you had anything strange happen since Crowley was around you?" Both Dean and (Y/N) looked between each other a little nervously not sure how Cas as going to react.

"Yeah, that's the bit we've been trying to figure out. Crowley managed to do what he does best and it seems there's some myth about her and whatever it is she can do." Dean rubbed the back of his head, keeping his eyes on the road but still feeling awkward talking about what happened to (Y/N). "It said something about if the person is won over by a demon then Heaven'll fall, if angel then Hell might be destroyed, or something like that. We don't really know much more to it 'cause there's nothing else there. We've looked through everything in the bunker and there's nothing even hinting what she could be." Cas's frown seemed to deepen at Deans words and he looked over the girl next to him carefully. As he looked at her he seemingly tried to look into her soul but without his grace he had no way to see what he was so used to seeing.

"(Y/N), have you found anything change? Are there things that are new since you have been working with the brothers?" Cas watched her reaction seeing the subtle way she tensed at his question. Her hands tightened a little against her legs and she sighed softly as she tried to think of a way to answer without worrying Dean. He knew of the demon part but knowing about her hearing strange voices might just tip him over the deep end and she worried he might become over-protective or think she was insane; neither were particularly favourable. "Yes, I noticed I starting having powers like demons. I can move things without touching it, and…" She frowned a little but Cas just stared at her waiting for her to finish. "…and I've started to hear voices. They…they were really loud when you were all in there, I felt like my head was going to explode, but I didn't know what they were saying and there were so many." She kept her head down as she spoke, playing nervously with her fingers, and she waited for Dean's outrage or disbelief. When she heard nothing she looked up seeing the worried look on his face as he looked at her through the mirror surprised that she had heard the voices.


End file.
